Vida de crimen
by Dreams of crystal
Summary: Seiya Kou a sus veinte años es guapo, agradable y sumamente peligroso. Cuando Serena Tsukino lo conoce, no tiene ni idea en donde se ha metido.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, ya que si fueran míos probablemente Serena se hubiese quedado con Seiya. La historia si es mía, y por eso hago que estos dos se junten.**

* * *

><p>Vida de crimen<p>

.

.

.

By: Dreams of crystal

.

.

.

"_¿Para qué desear la luz? La oscuridad hace todo mas divertido"_

.

.

.

Prologo.

Giré por décima tercera vez en mi cama y no pude encontrar una posición adecuada. Era inútil, no importaba cuanto lo intentara el bendito sueño no llegaba.

Me removí una vez más, y termine cayéndome del colchón. Maldiciendo desde a los fabricantes de muebles hasta al mentiroso vendedor que dijo con su voz de falsa amabilidad _"Es la mejor cama que puede comprar"_, y también, de paso, insultándome a mi mismo por caer y gastar mas de doscientos mil yenes, me levante del suelo. ¡Como odiaba el insomnio!

Con un humor de perros, fui al vestidor y me quité el pijama para poder ponerme mi usual traje de salir; ya había aceptado que no iba a dormir, pero eso no quería decir que me quedaría viendo el techo toda la noche.

Me termine de arreglar un poco y tomando dinero suficiente para un par de tragos, partí directo hacia _"El tuerto Bob"_, no era un gran bar pero quedaba a tan solo tres cuadras de mi apartamento y no deseaba caminar demasiado a la una de la madrugada, en pleno invierno y en un barrio que no se distinguía precisamente por la seguridad de sus callejones.

Casi como autómata crucé las frías calles de Tokio, hacía días que no descansaba bien por culpa del maldito colchón, y si a eso le agregabas todos los problemas que me estaba dando la policía, estaba a punto de enloquecer. Ya quería ir e incendiar todo el maldito departamento de seguridad, ¿Es qué acaso no tenían otros delincuentes a los cuales perseguir? Yo solamente distribuía un par de sustancias ilegales, robaba unas cuantas cosas y mataba a algunas personas por aquí y por allá, y ya los tenia siguiéndome la pista. Dios, existía personas peores, pero no, a mí tenían que seguirme.

Deje mis instintos pirómanos-asesinos cuando llegue al establecimiento. En las paredes de ladrillo me recibían los borrachos que se apoyaban en estas para poder vomitar o esperar a que alguien los sacara de allí; las ventanas parecían tintadas a causa de la suciedad de años acumulada, jamás, en los dos años que vivía por aquí, había visto a alguien limpiarlas. Un derruido cartel de madera con el nombre del lugar se encontraba al frente, parecía como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

Siempre que venia me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que no clausuraran el bar? La única conclusión posible llegaba de la mano del dinero, estaba seguro que Bob sabia pagar sobornos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza entré. Adentro todo daba un aspecto de estar igual o más sucio que por fuera. La pintura, que alguna vez fue blanca, se encontraba gris y en muchas partes roja, algunas personas se comportaban bastante violentas a causa del alcohol y era común ver peleas que terminaban con siete u ocho heridos.

Con un paso lento, fui a sentarme a los bancos que rodeaban el mostrador.

—Un whisky. — Le pedí al barman. Su contextura física era tres veces la mía, calvo y de tez bronceada; en sus brazos poseía grandes tatuajes intrincados que le daban un aspecto de peligroso. Como siempre no me respondió nada, dejo de _limpiar_, si es que pasarle un trapo con mugre a una copa se califica como limpieza, y comenzó a preparar con su inexpresivo rostro lo que le pedí.

Observé mi entorno y noté que a solo cuatro sillas de distancia se hallaba un hombre dormido rodeado de varios vasos vacíos. Sentí pena por él, podía apostar a que para cuando despertara ya no tendría ni los zapatos.

La primera vez que había venido, un par de idiotas se quisieron pasar de listos conmigo, algo así como: _"Nosotros tipos rudos, tù chico bonito, danos todo tu dinero"_. Obviamente lo único que consiguieron fue una paliza. Yo podía ser guapo, encantador, gracioso y todo lo que quieras, pero si intentabas robarme toda mi buena actitud se iba al demonio y te hacia recordar hasta a tu abuela antes de deshacerme de tu cuerpo. No era por nada que sobrevivía en mis negocios no muy legales.

Fui sacado de los recuerdos cuando me entregaron el trago solicitado. Whisky, como lo amaba.

Mientras me lo llevaba a los labios, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una preciosa rubia. El vaso quedo en el olvido al verla, y en cuanto sus ojos celestes hicieron contacto con los míos de color zafiro, no puede separar la mirada.

Una sola palabra resonó en cada rincón de mi mente.

_Mía._

* * *

><p>Esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Lamento si la redacción les parece mala o si encuentran errores de ortografía.<p>

Como ya se ha de notar la historia es un Seiya/Serena.

Un saludo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi, ya que si fuera mía, probablemente Serena se hubiera quedado con Seiya. La historia si es mía, y por eso hago que estos dos se unten.

* * *

><p>Vida de crimen<p>

.

.

.

By: Dreams of crystal.

.

.

.

"_Una vez que pruebas el precioso placer que produce lo ilegal, nunca vas a querer abandonarlo, es malditamente adictivo"_

.

.

.

Capitulo 1.

Una gatita asustada, eso es lo que parecía mientras recorría con su mirada el mugroso bar. Se notaba a una legua de distancia que no tenia ni idea de en donde se había metido.

Ella se quedo inmóvil en la entrada y parecía considerar si quedarse allí o dar media vuelta y volverse por donde había venido. Yo estaba preparado para las dos opciones, ya puse mis ojos en ella y no la iba a dejar. Si optaba por quedarse, me acercaba y la engatusaba hasta que cayera en mis redes; en cambio, si se marchaba, la seguiría y atraparía. Esta noche ella no se me iba a escapar.

"_¿Qué demonios, Seiya? ¿La acabas de ver y ya estas pensando en atraparla?"_ Me regañó mi conciencia. Igual, no se por que se molestaba, yo jamás la escuchaba.

Ignore a esa pequeña voz en mi cabeza, como hacía cada vez que debía cumplir con un trabajo yo mismo o mandarlo a hacerlo.

Continué observándola, mientras ella continuaba de pie allí. Sus rasgos eran finos, su nariz pequeña y algo respingada, parecía complementarse con sus grandes ojos color celeste que demostraban una linda inocencia que no solía encontrar muy seguido. Su tex pálida continuaba con ese aire inocente, que se terminaba en cuanto veías que su cuerpo estaba hecho para el pecado, era perfecto. Prácticamente me quede sin aliento al verla, ¿cómo seria cuando la tocara?

Por fin pareció decidirse que hacer, ya que camino lentamente y con miedo hacia donde se hallaba el barman y, por ende, donde estaba yo.

Ya me había preparado para la mirada de deseo que ponían todas las mujeres al verme, pero nunca llego. Ella me ignoro completamente y se dirigió directamente hacia Miroku, el bar tender. Decir que eso no me descoloco y bajo mi orgullo diez metros, sería mentir.

—Disculpe, me daría un té helado, por favor. — Su voz era dulce y clara. El hombre la miro extrañado, antes de responder con acritud.

—Acá no servimos té, niña.

Ella frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta.

—No soy una niña, grandote.

Su respuesta me causo gracia. ¿Una mujer de su tamaño enfrentándose al rey de la descortesía? Eso no se veía todos los días. Pero, por más que quisiera ver el show, no iba a arriesgarme a que el idiota se enojara verdaderamente con ella; no me agradaría tener que volarle la cabeza por gritarle a mi nuevo juguete.

—Cálmate, Miroku, ¿no te enseñaron que no se le habla mal a una mujer? —Comenté atrayendo por fin la atención deseada. La pizca de deseo brillo en los ojos de ella, y eso reconforto mi orgullo, antes maltrecho.

El tipo me lanzo una mirada y se fue a la otra esquina, el sabía lo que le convenía.

La deje inspeccionarme unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Seiya, ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunté, haciendo gala de los modales que nunca usaba.

Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas y mordió su labio. ¿Acaso podía verse mas linda?

—Serena, gracias por callar al otro hombre. — Serena, era un hermoso nombre para alguien tan hermosa.

Quise reírme, ella creía que la había salvado solo porque si. No, no, no, querida, yo no ayudo si no es por algo a cambio. Obviamente eso no lo dije.

—No es nada. ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí? No pareces la clase de persona que viene por estos lados.

—Tú tampoco. — El sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas, eso lo había dicho sin pensar.

Una sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

—Pertenezco aquí más de lo que parezco, bonita.

Su piel blanca ahora era roja, y yo no evite reírme. Controlándome volvía preguntar.

—¿Estas perdida? Si quieres te llevo a donde necesites. — Y eso seria a mi casa, en mi cama.

—No estoy perdida, solamente estoy... conociendo.

Con una mirada fugitiva vi que poseía un bolso negro. Ella no era turista, hablaba demasiado bien japonés.

—¿Escapaste de tu casa?

Sus bonitos ojos se abrieron con miedo y supe que había acertado. Así que la preciosa gatita sabia huir... ya la quería ver tratando de escapar de mi.

Ella tomó su bolso y armo una respuesta que salio un poco entrecortada.

—Y-Yo no me escape. Lo siento pero debo irme.

Antes de que se levantara, agarre su brazo, cuidando de no hacerle daño.

Ella no se iba a ir, y mucho menos ahora que ya había notado a todos los jodidos hombres del bar mirándola. Ella era mía, y el que negara eso estaba destinado a nadar con los peces.

—Tranquilízate, no voy a llamar a la policía, estoy seguro que Bob, Miroku y todos los de aquí se enojarían bastante si llega la policía... no tienen historiales muy limpios ¿sabes?

Incluyéndome, agregue mentalmente.

Serena se relajo y volvió a sentarse. De forma reticente retire mi mano de su brazo. Su piel era suave y adictiva. Quería tomarla, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

"_Maldita sea, recuerda que es solo para una noche"._

—Estas fría, ¿tenes un lugar donde ir? — Ella negó con la cabeza y yo vi mi oportunidad — Podes quedarte en mi casa.

—¿Qué? No, gracias. Conseguiré una habitación en un hotel.

Mi gatita pensaba que tenía opción, que tierna.

—Esta bien, pero mejor pide algo caliente para beber. ¿Todavía queres un té? — Asintió, y yo se lo pedí al barman. Para la indignación de Serena, me lo trajo en tres minutos.

Mientras murmuraba distraída en contra del _tipo maleducado y desgraciado_, saque una pequeña pastilla blanca de mi bolsillo y se la puse en la bebida, esta rápidamente se disolvió. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de usarlas, y sentía un poco mal al hacerlo, pero en cuanto ella se tomo el té y quedo completamente a mi merced la culpa se evaporo.

La tome en brazos en cuanto se tambaleo en su asiento.

—Seiya, no me siento muy bien. —Susurro en voz baja.

—Tranquila, gatita, todo va estar bien. Iremos a mi departamento, ¿te parece?

—Todo lo que tú quieras.

Fue su única respuesta, para luego esconder su rostro en mi cuello.

Una enorme sonrisa gano terreno en mis labios. Saque con cuidado dinero y, sin soltarla, lo puse sobre el mostrador. Una propina de tres mil yenes se encontraba allí.

—Aquí nunca hubo una chica rubia ¿no?

—Esta noche nunca vino una chica rubia. —Confirmo Miroku. De los otros hombre del bar no me preocupaba, yo bien sabía que no abrirían la boca si por casualidades del destino venia alguien a preguntar por ella.

Con equilibrio, tome el bolso negro y salí. Varios de los borrachos de la puerta se quedaron prendidos en las piernas de mi gatita, pero con la postura corporal y la mirada asesina que puse, los hizo reconsiderar cualquier acción.

Nadie tocaba lo mió, y ella, en este momento y hasta que yo lo quisiera, era mía.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, perdón por todas las faltas de ortografía y la excesiva repetición de palabras, el día de hoy no se me ocurian sinónimos.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la demora. Este Seiya no va a ser muy santo, y aunque por ahora parece un _desgraciado droga mujeres, _dudo que lo vuelva a hacer ¿pero quien sabe? Todo es reutilizable.

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y en especial a: **azucenas45**, **Are Mireille BTKyo** y **UsaMusa**; sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz.

Un saludo.


End file.
